


I‘m fine. Really.

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Series: See No Evil [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Body Horror, F/M, What-If, bookverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Sansa isn‘t fine.





	I‘m fine. Really.

He didn’t know where he was. But he was cold, and his head was foggy. Jon looked around the room, it was day-time. And heard singing. A woman’s voice singing. He was curious, but he couldn’t get up so he waited for her. 

When he saw her. She beautiful, tall, curvy with red-gold hair, and bright blue, a man could drown in. ‘Hi,’ She said to him. Her voice clear. ‘I’m Alayne,’ Sansa lied, ‘no you’re my sister—,’ She spoonfed Jon milk of the poppy. ‘Here,’ 

He spit it out. ‘I don’t want that—,’

‘Then what do you want?’ He looked at himself. He had let himself go, ‘How long have I been out?’ He asked, feeling the whips of beard under his chin. ‘3 moon cycles,’ She said, ‘3?’ He asks. ‘Yes three,’ She replied. Her voice stern. ‘Sansa,’

He saw a gold ring on her finger. It had a lion on it. ‘You married?’ 

‘It was forced,’ She said, ‘To Joffrey?’

‘He’s dead, I married Tyrion,’ 

‘What?’

‘You missed a lot of things Jon Snow,’ 

‘Like what?’

‘Well, Jaime Lannister became my sworn sword, I’m queen of the north, I’ve lost my ear, after Ramsay’s dogs almost killed me,’ 

‘You okay?’ 

‘I’m fine, really,’


End file.
